


Maybe Someday

by TheRaadicalKid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Social Media, break up post college and meet again bc they hd to work together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaadicalKid/pseuds/TheRaadicalKid
Summary: Sam gave her a smirk and raised her eyebrows. She’s known Lena for a while now and she knew exactly how Lena was like when she couldn’t care less. This... This was not it. This Lena is something else.“Mhhhmm. Whatever you say, Luthor.”It was an unfamiliar feeling. Lena tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying. She should concentrate in the class. She told herself repeatedly not to look back. It took her everything she had not to sneak a glance.And she failed miserably. Because there she was sneaking a glance at Kara Danvers.Sam is Delusional, she thought.or the social media x politician!Luthors x college x after college au no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To KS. Happiest Earth Birthday!

She was sitting on her study table, her arms on the keyboard. It was a gloomy Saturday morning and she had probably dozed off to sleep trying to finish a project she was working on the previous night.  A smile plastered on to her face as soon as she heard the soothing music playing from the screen.

 

_I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine..._

 

"Ephemeral Light." Kara whispered, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She knew that voice like the palm of her hand. She had memorized that voice. She had sought comfort in that voice, had fallen in love with that voice. - EphemeralLights's voice.

Kara got up, stretching her arms and neck. She clicked on her laptop and her tumblr dashboard appeared. her online friend that went by the name **Ephemeral Light** had posted another soundcloud link of her own cover of Ed Sheeran's song, Perfect. And it was absolutely _perfect._

She had forgotten when exactly was it, but she rememered following her by accident. Someone had reblogged her post in her dashboard. It was a cover of Hozier's from Eden. Kara loved that song so why not, she had thought. She didn't expect how the voice would take her by surprise, how it would change her life in an instant. It was like she had heard an angel's voice singing from the heavens above. And she couldn't stop listening.

So she followed **Ephemeral Light** right away, liking every post in her tumblr which were either all covers of songs or just the daily rants to no one in particular.

_So today, I won the chest tournament and I was the youngest among the contestants._ _But that doesn't matter because my parents weren't even there. Why would they? I'm not their blood. Whatever. FML._

_\---_

_soundcloud link: In a Week (Hozier)_

_\---_

_soundclound link: Saturn (Sleeping at Last)_

_\---_

_So I guess, today's better. I met a boy. He's name is Jack. He's really nice and cute. I guess he's okay._

_\---_

_It was mother's day and I tried cooking for my mom. I know right?! why the fuck would I? believe me, i don't even know! And I wish I didn't because what the actual fuck she didn't even lay a finger on it. i hate hoping. FML._

_\---_

_soundcloudlink: Sweet Caroline_

_\---_

_soundcloud link: Heaven is a Place on Earth (definitely "the gay anthem")_

_\---_

_I love my brother so much! I'm so sad he's going away. But I'm also so proud of him. I know he'd do great things in his new job._

_\---_

_So my father died and i don't know how to feel. It just hurts. It hurts so much and even more now because the way my mom treats me... it's like my fault. You took him away from us! that's what she yelled at me during the funeral and I wasn't even doing anything. I was just standing there, mourning my father. Really FML!_

_\---_

_soundcloud link: Tenerife Sea_

_\---_

 

And for months Kara liked her text posts and soundcloud links. Kara listened. Kara was there even though _Ephemeral Light_ didn't know it. Until one day, she felt her heart break for the person behind the screen. She needed to talk to her, to comfort her, to be there for her. So she gathered every ounce of courage she had and talked to _Ephemeral Light_ for the first time ever.

_I swear to God nothing just goes as planned in my fcking life! I always screw everything up! It's always my fault! Ugh why am I even making tumblr my fucking diary. Is someone even listening?! It's not like anyone's here! it's not anyone cares! FML_

_* **I am. I'm here. I care.** *_

_\--------------------------------_

Most people would say being adopted by a rich prominent family was like hitting a jackpot in the lotto but they could have never been more wrong. Lena Luthor cursed her life. She spent every moment of it wishing for her parents to come back, not that she had any memory of them. She just thought nothing could be worse than this. Don't get her wrong, she loved Lex but she just couldn't stay in a house where she couldn't feel love at all. No matter how hard she tried.

She couldn't even do the things she wanted. She had so many dreams in her life. She wanted to be a doctor, a philantorphist, a singer, a performer, but she shrugged all those things away. What's the use of dreaming if you can't do anything about it? At the end of the day, the Luthor name was what mattered. It was all there was.

So she kept her head held high, smiled and obeyed every single word of her parents. No one cared. No one understood. Little did she know that she was going to find the love, the care, and the understanding she needed in front of her mac book.

Lena had a lot of questions. She had all the what's, why's, when's, how's and all that. But _"I am. I'm here. I care."_ , a stranger once answered her question. - A stranger who became her most trusted friend.

Since then she followed **_Potstickers and Pizza_** back. Lena wasn't the kind of person who'd continue a conversation. She rarely even used her phone. But somehow, someway, she had managed to talk to **_Potstickers and Pizza_** every single day. But what surprised her even more was how similar their lives were.

 

Their private messages went on and on...

  

\-------------------------

 _ **Potstckers-and-pizza**_ ~~ _ **:**_~~ what’s the story behind your username?

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** well… my name means _Light_. And Light kinda reminds me of goodness. Of happiness. So I added Ephemeral which you know means temporary and me being extra emotional a year ago thought that hey, happiness never really lasts so…

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** Would we ever tell each other our real names? Hahaha

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** Maybe when we meet. Till then, shall we keep the mystery alive?

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** okay fine. Only cause youre my favorite.

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** youre my favorite too jsyk.

\-------------------------

 

\-------------------------

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** So how did the die?

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** In a fire. They saved me and everyone else died.

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** Maybe I should have died with my family too.

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** Don’t say that. You were spared for a reason. You have a good heart, potstickers and pizza.

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** So do you, EphemeralLight!

\-------------------------

 

\-------------------------

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** I love the nature photos you posted. Were you the one who took them? They’re beautiful!

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** Ahhh yes and thank you! You should come hiking with me some time?

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** I cant imagine myself hiking!

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** Come on! It’ll be fun! Plus we’ll finally get to know each other’s name.

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** You really want to know my name?

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** Of course! You’re my friend. Ofc I ‘d wanna know. I wonder though…

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** Wonder about?

 ** _Potstckers-and-pizza:_** Who’s gonna give up first and just ask for name. OR even better, tell your name to the other.

 ** _EmphemeralLight:_** We’ll see.

\-------------------------

 

 

They shared their dreams and hopes in life. Their passions and disappointments even. They were both adopted into a family. One into a loving home and another into an empty one yet both not really feeling at home. Both feeling utterly lost and missing something. Both feeling flawed and imperfect like everything they do were not enough.

Little did they know, they'd find their souls matched. Little did they know, they'd find a friend in each other. - a home. Little did they know, they'd find perfection just as they were in each other.

Little did they know...

 

 

> Hey potstickers and pizza. I'm deleting this account. As cliche as it sounds, it's not you. It's me. College is around the corner and I can't be distracted. Thank you for being my friend. You are my favorite person in this world. You've shown me there are things out there worth discovering. You made me believe again.
> 
> In spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart. That's what Anne Frank said but that's what I'm saying too. That belief is because of you. I wish we could have seen each other. I wish I could have met you in person and thank you but I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to get the chance.
> 
> I could say I love you but that wouldn't be fair to you seeing as this is goodbye. I'm sorry. I truly am. Maybe someday, we'd have our chance. Maybe one day, our someday would come. But for now, forget about me.
> 
>  

 

Kara's heart shattered into a million pieces as she threw her laptop, the material thing that had paved the way for her happiness shattering right infront of her eyes. She was going to tell her. she was going to tell her how much she liked her, how much she was falling for her.

it was a gloomy Saturday and everything just felt hollow. Everything felt like a quicksand dragging her to a pool of hurt and ache.

Her accounts were deactivated. Kara sould have known. She had the username as warning right there and then. _the ephemeral light._ and she was. She was a temporary light in Kara's life.

The ephemeral light was just gone. She was just... _LOST._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So this is a finished short multichapter fic with fluffy chapters bc i wrote this for someone last Feb but I rly dont know how it is because this was so rushed. Lemme know what you think? Thanks!
> 
> Also i might add a lil bit of angst. So wait for it i guess?


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Lena Luthor?" The cashier looked at Lena's credit card, his smile slowly turning into a frown. "like Luthor the president who got impeached? Are you related to him?"

Lena was hesitant at first but she hated liars and she wasn't going to turn into one just because her brother was a shitty president. "Uh, I'm his sister."

Lena could see the change in the man's mood. He gave her back the credit card and took the book away from Lena. "Leave. Luthors aren't welcome here!"

"It's a bookstore. I've been buying my books here for years. You just cant-"

"Like your brother just cant drive away immigrants?! My father was deported because of your brother! You took away my father! You took away my family and you come here in my bookstore thinking youre welcome here?! No one wants you here! No one wants to be your friend! Now, Leave!"

Lena was taken aback by his words. She clenched her fist, feeling the rage creeping in. She wasn't angry with the storeowner. She was angry with Lex. She was mad at herself. She was angry at the universe because ofcourse, she couldn't escape being s Luthor. Everything her brother had done would always haunt her.

 

She tried to live differently. The moment she turned 18 she took her trust fund Lionel left her and lived on her own since then. She tried shying away from her name but who was she kidding? There was no escaping.

 

What hurt the most is how true this man's words were. He wasn't wrong. Her brother separated and broke families. The rich became richer and the poor became poorer. He was corrupt. She may have not done all these things but she was a luthor after all. her father's last will proved that, revealing that Lena was his child and her mother was a mistress.

Lena took a step back. Everyone in the bookstore was looking at them now. She bit back her threatening sobs and started to walk out of the bookstore.

 

"What the hell are you looking at!?" She snapped at the person who was blocking her way towards the door and staring at her with so much intensity.

 

Kara watched the Luthor leave. She understood where the bookstore owner was coming from. She, more than anyone, knew exactly what it felt like to be separated from your family, to be broken. She knew exactly how it felt like to be alone despite being surrounded by people who loves you. But it wasn't fair. The things President Luthor had done weren't on the younger Luthor's hands. She had no control over her brother. It wasn't her fault and it's unfair that everyone just judge her right away.

 

Kara walked over to the cashier and pointed to the book that Lena was supposed to buy. "I'll take that"

 

"What?"

 

"That one." She repeated. Kara gave her payment and took her book.

 

The blonde was just standing there, staring at the bookstore owner while fidgeting.

 

"Do you need something else?" The owner asked her.

 

"Uh." Kara shook her head. She turned her back, ready to leave.

 

She hesitated for a moment, thinking it was better for everyone to keep her opinions to herself. But no she can't. She just can't.

 

Turning around to meet the store owner's eyes, Kara spoke out what she really felt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what you went through. For what you are going through. But you're wrong. She didn't do all those things you said. That was her brother. She was a sister to a criminal but she's not one."

 

* * *

 

It’ was a pretty good first day back to school in National City University. Most students were not present yet so the college halls aren’t that packed with students yet. In the place that had been a home to her whenever she needed solitude even for a moment, Kara looked for a book for her English Literature  Class later in the afternoon.

A piece of paper that accidentally landed on her foot caught her attention. She picked it up, reading its contents.

“That’s my schedule.” A voice said.

“Hey, look at that! We have two classes together. I think I joined your block in my irregular subjects.” Kara said enthusiastically without looking up. The perky student was just too excited about the prospect of knowing someone in her class.

“Give me that!” The brunette pulled the piece of paper in a rude way. She ignored Kara and went back to sit on the floor at the corner, reading her book and didn’t even once look at Kara.

It’s her, Kara had thought. It’s Lena Luthor. Kara stood there longer than she should have before she left.  She just didn’t know what to do or say.

And when kara finally did, lena let out a breath she was holidng, watching kara walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

“So this is your Philosophy 101 and before we start, I’d like you all to know there would be a debate competition and every philo 101 class is required to have a representative. Any nominations?” The professor asked, encouraging every student to nominate the best debater.

“Oooh. Lena Luthor! I nominate Lena Luthor!”

“Saaam!” Lena hissed, pulling down her friend’s arm as she tried to hide her face. “What are you doing? You know no one would vote for me!”

“Well screw them, Luthor! You are the best student here. Next to me of course. You should be our representative!”

“Just- It’s not gonna happen okay?” Lena sighed.

The students nominated more people as the professor listed down the names on the board. He called the names one by one and as expected, people voted for their friends. It’s Lena’s name to be called next and she was pretty sure it would only be Sam voting for her. She slouched on her seat, trying to hide the embarrassment creeping in.

_Lena Luthor._

“One.” The professor counted Sam who was raising her hand. “Two.”

“What? Two?” Sam whispered in surprise as they turned their eyes at where the professor was looking at.

It was a perky blonde, sitting at the back of the classroom. It was Kara Danvers. Of course, she knew who Kara was. Kara was the captain of the women’s soccer’s team’s little sister. Everyone knew who Alex Danvers was and by association Kara Danvers too. She was liked by everyone. It’s as if she was friends with everyone.

Kara caught Sam and Lena staring at her. The blonde smiled enthusiastically and waved at them.

Lena scoffed and looked away while Sam looked at Kara curiously for a moment.

She leaned over to Lena, whispering. “She likes you.”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at this. She looked at Sam as if she’s crazy. She couldn’t be serious. Why would Kara Danvers even like her? “Yeah, Right!”

Sam gave her a smirk and raised her eyebrows. She’s known Lena for a while now and she knew exactly how Lena was like when she couldn’t care less. _This_ was not it. This Lena is something else.

“Mhhhmm. Whatever you say, Luthor.”

It was an unfamiliar feeling. Lena tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying. She should concentrate in the class. She told herself repeatedly not to look back. It took her everything she had not to sneak a glance.

And she failed miserably. Because there she was sneaking a glance at Kara Danvers.

 _Sam is Delusional_ , she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara had been standing along the hallways for 30 minutes, pacing back and forth, trying to wait for Samantha Arias to pass by. She checked her watch for the time. Maybe Sam wouldn't go to school today, she thought. She sighed, deciding she'd catch Sam tomorrow.

As she was about to leave though, she could see Sam approaching, smiling at her like she's been staring at Kara for a few minutes now.

Kara tried to get the courage to talk to Sam. The fourth year student walked pass her and Kara decided it's now or never.

"Sam!" Kara called, running after Lena's friend. "Hey. Um. I'm Kara Danvers."

Sam stopped and smiled at Kara. "Alex' cute little sister, yes."

"Uh. You know Alex?" Kara blushed at the compliment. "I was just wondering if you want to join our organization. We do charity work, medical missions, build a community for refugees and all that."

Sam took the flyer Kara handed her and raised her eyebrow. She sure knows fourth year students aren't allowed to join new orgs this year. So why is Kara asking her to? Hmm.

"Alex and I... well it's complicated. nevermind about that." Sam waved her hand off, dismissing the subject.

 "Sorry, Kara. I can't join this anymore" Sam handed the flyer back to Kara and smirked, arching an eyebrow. "But you already know that, don't you?"

Kara nervously laughed and adjusted her glasses. "Can you? Can you give it to your friend instead. What was her name? Um, Leia? Lisa? You know that one you voted for class representative in our class. She seemed like a first year."

"You mean Lena Luthor?" Sam laughed, shaking her head. She finds it amusing how Kara pretends she doesn't know Lena when she clearly waited for Sam just to give her the flyer to give it to Lena.

"Ha! Can you hear that? it's my phone. Alex is calling. Gotta go! Thanks Sam!" Kara tried to reason out as she hurriedly rushed off out of there, her face turning scarlett red.

Sam watched Kara clumsily bump into people trying to be away from Sam's reach as soon as possible.

 _Liar._ She whispered to herself, letting out a laugh, definitely confirming her suspicions about Kara liking Lena.

Lena has been Sam’s housemate for awhile and though they weren’t close at first and don’t really know about each other’s detailed personal lives, Sam had considered Lena a friend.

And of course, she’d want someone who would be able to tear those walls Lena has put up down and stay to protect Lena’s heart and make her happy and loved.

Sam didn’t know Kara in a friendship level but she knew Alex. She knew what kind of person Alex is and blood or not, they’re family. And Sam knew if Kara really does like Lena which she is 97% sure she does, she knows her friend is in good hands with Kara Danvers.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex choked on her coffee as Kara tells her how her morning went with Sam. "She said what now?"

"Did she say it's complicated?" Alex asked, emphasizing the word _complicated_.

"Alex! Focus, okay! Do you think she'll give it to Lena and why are you-" KAra's eyes widened at the realization. She knew Alex likes someone. Her sister has been sneaking out here and there trying to hide it which obviosuly she shouldn''t have because Kara still figured it out.

"Oh my god! Is she the reason why you're smiling like a weirdo all the time?! Is Sam-"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, sis!"

"Oh come on. You're not that sneaky you know!"

"Oh you think you are?" Alex snorted, rolling her eyes. "You like Lena Luthor."'

"I do not" Kara pouted, crossing her arms in disagreement. "I just want to help her out, okay. I feel like she'll love helping people out as well. People should stop judging her."

Alex ignored Kara and just laughed it off as she went to the kitchen to get some more food.

"Seriously Alex! I do not!" Kara yelled all the way from the living room, trying to convince Alex.

 _I do not. Do I?_ Kara thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena had been in a bad mood all morning and this pairing up for their English Literature midterms exams isn't helping. Sam's been teasing her since yesterday about Kara wanting her to join the org and honestly, Lena just wanted her to stop. 

If it's true, it doesn't make any sense. if it's not, then Sam is just making her hope someone actually wants to be her friend which is way worse.

 "You don't have a choice. Everyone has pair already except for you two" The professor yelled, trying to break the arguement that is happening between Lena and her partner.

"I'd rather work alone than work with a racist!" Lena blurted out. She knew her partner has been making racist jokes. Everyone knew it and she couldn't work with that kind of person.

"Oh, right. Like I wanna work with a Luthor! Someone with genes of a corrupt greedy power hungry person, murderer, xenophobic, ass-"

"I can be her pair." Kara interrupted before things could escalate. But words have been spoken and she could see it in Lena's eyes, how it affected the Luthor.

"You what now? I thought you made me take this subject late so that we could partner up" Alex whispered.

"I don't have a pair. Ms. Luthor and I can be pairs."

Lena laughed wirily, like she was taking offense at what Kara did before she walked out of the classroom. This confused the blonde even more.

She apologized to Alex and told her to teach that racist classmate of theirs a lesson before following Lena out.

 

* * *

 

 

 There was only one place Lena could have run to right now. Last semester, Kara had always noticed Lena hanging out in her little corner in the library. Well, not hanging out. More like hiding out.

And Kara was right because here’s Lena Luthor, crying her frustrations out. Kara stood there, making her presence known but still giving Lena her space.

She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, sobbing. She wiped her tears away and closed her eyes, resting her head on her knees.

Kara hesitated but she couldn’t take just standing there. The blonde sat on her knees right in front of Lena and held the brunette’s hands. “Hey. Hey. That guy was a jerk.”

“Do you really mean it? “ Lena wondered.

“Of course.” Kara exclaimed and made an expression like she couldn’t believe Lena was asking that. “I mean it’s wrong to call people jerks but im sorry. That guy deserves to be called a jerk.”

A wry smile appeared on Lena’s face. “No I meant you being my class partner.”

“of course.”

“But… But why?” Lena doesn’t understand why. She’s a Luthor and her family has caused Kara’s family pain. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and took out a book from her bag. She handed it to Lena before getting up, ready to leave. She halted after a few steps and turned around, meeting Lena’s eyes that clearly showed confusion.

“A wise person once said, _Have Courage. Be Kind._ ”

“Who said that?”

“Cinderella’s mother.” The growing appreciation on Kara’s face shone brighter than the sun. “I believe people should be judged in their own merits. You are not your brother. You are not your mother. You are too good and too smart to follow in their path.”

“You don’t even know me.” Lena scoffed. She just couldn’t understand what Kara was doing. Did she need something? Or is Kara really just foolish enough to associate herself with a Luthor when everyone else would walk the opposite way when they see one.

Kara gave Lena a comforting smile. It was soft and beautiful too. “But I want to.”, she whispered.

Lena watched Kara go, leaving those words lingering in Lena’s head.

She opened the book that Kara gave her. It was the exact same book that she was supposed to buy in that book store. A beautiful handwriting lay on the first page right underneath the tittle.

 

 

_He was wrong about no one wanting to be your friend._

_I know I want to be. :)_

_\- K. D._

 

 

 

Kara’s smile. The sincerity she felt when Kara was uttering those words. The rising heart beat she had…

She couldn’t explain what she felt.

but Lena found herself beaming, thanking the universe for the existence of one Kara Danvers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language. im sorry for all the errors.   
> kudos and comments are deeply appreciate! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kara was busy discussing the schedule of activities for the upcoming events of the organization in front of her friends and volunteers when she noticed the brunette pacing outside of their office.

 _What is she doing here?_ Kara thought. She excused herself for a moment to talk to Lena outside.

“Lenaaa!” Kara beamed with excitement. Somehow, it makes her day better when she sees  Lena around.

“Kara. Sorry to come unannounced,” Lena let out a wry laugh to hide her nervousness. “but is there room for one more volunteer?”

Lena didn’t think Kara’s smile could grow even wider.

 but it did.

She grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her inside the room. For a moment, it was all Lena could think about. – Kara holding her hands. She tried to brush the thought away because not a chance _that_ could ever happen. She was lucky enough for Kara to offer her friendship.

_“Everyone, This is Lena Luthor.”_

Kara introduced her to the other volunteers and she can’t begin to explain it but the way Kara says her name… It’s… She feels something that makes no sense at all. She never thought she’d like someone calling her a Luthor but Kara…

She makes it sound being a Luthor is the best thing that could have ever happened to Lena.

Surprisingly, everyone was friendly towards Lena. She doesn’t know if it’s genuine or maybe it’s just because of Kara’s positivity radiating and rubbing off to everyone. Lena sighed; relieved she got through the first organization meeting without anyone looking at her like she belonged in a cell too.

The volunteers had rushed off to their classes, leaving Kara and Lena alone in the room. Lena stared at Kara a little bit longer as the blonde organized the wires of the projector inside her laptop back.

Her eyes crinkled at the corners.

 _It’s definitely Kara’s positivity radiating._ Lena thought.

“Uh.” Lena got up, clearing her throat. “Kara, can we talk?”

“What’s up?” A hint of curiosity mixed with worry appeared on Kara’s face.

“I just wanted to thank you for the book and you said you wanted to be friends so I don’t know. I just want to introduce myself.”

Lena didn’t know why she couldn’t get that stupid smile off her face.

“I’m Lena. “ The brunette offered her hand. “Lena Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes dropped down to the Luthor’s hand. With her mouth agape, she tried to find the right words but she didn’t have to. The sparkle in her eyes said that much.

“I know, silly.” Kara held Lena’s hand for a bit before shaking it.

Kara had always wanted to swim in a pool of clouds. She had always wondered what the clouds would feel like. The logical part of her brain argued that clouds consist of tiny drops of condensed water vapor and they don’t actually feel like the softest pillows but Kara refused this and decided they are. Clouds feel like the softest pillow in the universe.

And Lena’s hands are so soft that Kara thinks they’re made of clouds.

 _They feel like clouds._ Kara thought.

“I’m Kara Danvers.”

If the blonde’s giggle wasn’t enough to make Lena’s heart jump, she doesn’t know what will.

“I know, Silly.”

 

* * *

 

Alex and Sam watched Kara and Lena like a hawk, a smug expression displayed on their faces.

“Oh look at them. They totally like each other but ofcourse neither of them know that” Sam rolled her eyes at how oblivious her friends are. “You see it, right? Do you think your sister likes Lena?”

“Kara? Well I know she likes Lena. Come on, it’s Kara. She likes everyone.” Alex crossed her arms, observing her sister from afar interacting with Lena. “She has really only liked one person that way before. Loved even. Who knows?”

Alex remembered the last time Kara was like this. She remembered that smile and that excitement Kara has been having lately. But she also remembered how Kara got hurt by someone she hasn’t even met yet, how a person behind a screen hurt her little sister.

She didn’t believe Lena is a bad person just because she’s a Luthor. But that doesn’t mean Lena wouldn’t hurt Kara either. So Alex decided she’ll be there watching out for her sister and protecting her as much as she can. – Something she had failed to do so before.

 

* * *

 

Her midnight black hair flowed over her shoulders. Her head rested on the table as she slept with a book in her hands. She looked so graceful sleeping. So peaceful. Kara was entranced by Lena’s beauty. Moving some loose hair that covered her face, Kara tried to wake Lena up.

“Lena.” She whispered.

“Mhmm” Lena groaned.

Lena tried to open her eyes from time to time, trying to force herself to wake up. All Kara saw were Lena’s eyelashes, fluttering like wings of butterflies.

“Coffee. Black.” Kara beamed, handing Lena the cup of coffee. “You know what, I think you need rest, Lena. It’s 1 am already. You’ve been here all night.”

“Ugh. I wish I could.” Lena threw her head back, complaining. “But you know I have to maintain being in the Dean’s List if I’m gonna achieving my goal of graduating with Latin Honors. Not to mention we have that dance routine to practice with my classmates for our Finals.”

“Oh yeah. How’s that going?”

“Bad. We’ve been practicing for days and we still haven’t perfected it.”

“Well, you can do it! You got it!” Kara took the seat infront of Lena. She rested an elbow on her the table, supporting the side of her face. Her piercing blue eyes met those ethereal green ones, her face brightening up. “I know you do.”

“You always do.” Kara assured her.

Lena cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee. She can’t have Kara looking at her that way. It’s just so… It’s confusing for her.

“What are you doing? Lena asked, seeing Kara sit comfortably, covering her face as she opened a book right in front of her.

Kara slowly lowered the book but only to the point where Lena could see her eyes. She couldn’t see it but the crinkle at the corner of Kara’s eyes gave away the blonde was definitely smiling. “I’ll join you then. You’re not the only one with things to study for Ms. Luthor.”

“Kar–“

“Sshhh.” Kara interrupted, putting a finger on her lips, gesturing Lena to be quiet. “I’m trying to study.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s playfulness. _What a dork_. She thought.

Lena tried to stop herself from smiling. Kara obviously is bored sitting there trying to study. Kara may not admit it but she’s just as smart as Lena, if not smarter. Kara may appear carefree but the blonde doesn’t need to study. She has this natural talent that everything she reads and hears just stays in her brain. It’s amazing really. It’s almost as if she’s a nerd from another planet with advanced intelligence.

“Are you expecting someone?” Kara asked as soon as she heard the doorbell.

“Just my chauffer.” Lena smirked, heading towards her door.

“What’s that smell?” A crinkle appeared on Kara’s face as she sniffed the surroundings. Her eyes widened at the realization and immediately jumped out of her seat excitedly. “Pizza!!!!”

Kara ran to the kitchen island and jumped up and down in excitement, rubbing her palms together and playing her with fingers directing them to the box of pizza.

“Kara” Lena can’t help but laugh. “What are you 5?”

Kara pouted. The pout turned into a wide smile as soon as she saw the other box of take out. “Oh my god Lena! Are those potsickers!!!? Oh! They are! They are! My favorites!!! Aaahhh”

“Well If you’re joining me in a late night I can’t have you hungry, can I?” Lena opened the box of pepperoni pizza. Kara was eating a handful of potstickers when she saw the blonde frown.

 _It’s so cute. Kara’s so cute._ She thought.

“Relax. I have your favorite too” She opened another box of pizza but this time, Hawaiian.

“Yes! You’re the best!” Kara took a slice of pizza devouring it the best she can.

“Honestly Kara, I don’t know how you like that thing. Pineapples don’t belong in pizza’s”

Kara gasped exaggeratedly, making an offended expression at what Lena had just said.

“Excuse me! How dare you Lena!” The blonde accused her, holding a slice of pizza pointed towards Lena like it’s a knife ready to stab her. “It’s the best pizza in the entire universe!”

“Definitely not! I’ll never understand people who eat pineapples on pizza. Do you guys have brain damage or something?” Lena winced. “But… You’re the only pineapple on pizza lover I claim.”

“Don’t worry.” Kara mumbled, trying to finish the food in her mouth. “You’re the only pineapple on pizza hater I claim too.”

Lena shook her head, her teeth showing as a smiled formed on her face.  

 

"Lena... um. Why are you a theater major?" Kara wondered. The blonde knew how smart  Lena is. She could be a doctor, a lawyer, an engineer. She could be a lot of things but Lena chose music.

 

"Honestly, I don't know." Lena shrugged. She wondered about it too. "I didn't want to be a performer at first, you know. I was on my way to being a bio engineer. I loved it. I did. Maybe I still do? I don't know. But after the whole Lex thing, I wanted to be as far away from being a Luthor as much as possible. I guess that's how everything started shifting in my life."

 

"Being a Luthor isn't something to be ashamed of Lena." Kara smiled, putting down her hawaiian pizza and took a bite of pepperoni pizza. "I'd eat pepperoni for you. I'd eat pizza without pineapples forever for you. That's like taking a bullet in my vocabulary."

Kara's eyes were piercing blue ones. There was nothing but sincerity in Kara's words. Those eyes tell that much. They looked calm like the ocean. And like the ocean, it gave Lena solitude. It gave her peace. It made her smile.

 

"It was my way of getting out of my comfort zone, to put myself in a situation where I could face my fears and grow. Everything has been handed to me in a silver platter. I was the walking definition of white privilege. I wanted to form a path of my own. Music wasn't a passion to me. It was more like a hobby. But I love it nonetheless and it was something my mother despised greatly. So I ran away from home and took this course."

 

Lena opened up, fighting the tears forming in her eyes. She's never talked about this before. Let alone talk to someone about this. Talking about your feelings had always been a sign of weakness for Lena. It was giving away the power to hurt you in your most vulnerable state. But somehow with Kara, it's different. Instead of feeling weak and vulnerable, Lena feels…

Comfortable.

Strong.

Safe.

 

"Sure, I'm still privileged. I have a trust fund. I dont have to work a day in my life to earn money. But I am getting out of my comfort zone. I am earning my grades, earning my status here in school. My achievements are and should be because of me. My own talent, hardwork and skills. Not because I'm a Luthor. I'm barely out of the shadow of my family's name but hey, I've had progress right? Progress is progress no matter how small. I’ve changed so much from the person I was before."

 

"And you've got friends that would support you no matter what because you’re Lena and not because you’re a Luthor, friends who wouldn't judge you because of your name either. like Sam and Alex. There's Winn, Brainy, Lucy and the other volunteers from the organization too. And most of all, me!" Kara smiled. She raised her hands and pointed to herself, rolling her eyes.

 

"You got me, silly."

 

"I got you."  Her lips formed the sweetest smile. Lena didnt know what she did to deserve Kara but she was thankful for the existence of her best friend.

 

"Always."

 

 

* * *

 

Lena was a bit nervous but she wasn’t going to let that ruin her performance today. This is her finals grade and she has to ace this. The brunette closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled.

 _Deep Breaths. You can do this._ Lena thought.

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Lena’s eyes crinkled at the corners at seeing the blonde.

“What do you mean?” Kara netted her brows in confusion. “I’m your best friend of course I’m watching this.”

“No you’re not!” The professor walked pass by them, heading towards the corner of the classroom to put his things on the table. “Get out of the classroom Ms. Danvers. You’re not part of this class.”

“but–“

“Leave! Now!”

Lena shrugged and mouthed the word _SORRY_. Kara pouted. Crossing her arms, she walked out of the classroom thinking life is unfair because the professor won’t let her see Lena perform.

The dance professor gave Lena and her group time to set up their music and everything they needed to perform. It was enough time for Kara to borrow a hooded sweater from someone along the hallways. She wore the hoodie, covering her face as she sneakily entered and sat at the back of the auditorium. Kara slouched at her seat and adjusted her hood, trying to be more invisible. She was pretty sure the professor is looking at her.

Lena’s group started playing the music when the professor stopped and told them to wait.

“Do you really think a sweater would make me not recognize you, Ms. Danvers?” His arms were on hips and he had this threatening look on his face. “Out! Now!”

Kara sighed, getting up to leave but not before she saw Lena laughed.

 _Well atleast I made Lena smile._ Kara thought.

 

An hour passed and Lena’s class is finally over. Lena was surprised to see Kara is still outside the auditorium waiting for her. She can’t help but smile at this thought.

“So?! How’d it go?”

“I passed! And definitely got the highest grade!”

“Yess!” Kara excitedly jumped in joy and hugged Lena so tight.

They hugged each other a little bit too long for it to be just friendly. Lena could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She felt her heart beat rising and she just wanted Kara to let go of her because she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe having her this close. But at the same time, she wanted to pause this moment. She wanted this moment to last a bit longer. 

 _This is ridiculous,_ Lena thought. It’s Kara. She’s just confusing her feelings. She can’t feel this way about her best friend.

Kara cleared he throat, trying not to make it awkward. She broke their hug and chuckled nervously. “Congrats! I told you, you got it! You always do.”

With that, A smile appeared on Lena’s face. It was the sweetest smile Kara has ever seen and she can’t help but feel all these emotions she couldn’t even describe all at once.

Kara was staring at Lena smile and it’s like everything just stopped working. She couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t see anything.

 Except Lena and her smile.

She fought the urge to touch her chest.

 _Was her heart palpitating?_ She thought.

_What am I feeling?_

_What am I feeling?_

_What am I feeling?_

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara took her camera out again for the first time in a long time. Photography had always been one of her favorite past time. It was something her mom taught her to do when she was younger. But there came a point in her life when she needed to put everything down including her own camera.

She hasn’t picked it up since then. Not until now.

_Clicks_

Kara used to take pictures on film all the time. She even has her own dark room which has been locked for quite some time now.

Kara used to take pictures of the ocean, the sky. She used to take pictures of mountains. The sunset and the sunrise. She loved taking pictures of natural phenomenon. The nature. Kara loved taking photos of anything under the sun.

Taking photos of beautiful things is what Kara used to love the most.

_Clicks_

That’s why it’s no wonder why Lena Luthor was the first thing her camera captured. A smile formed on Kara’s lips seeing Lena through the lens of her camera.

There was Lena Luthor wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, traces cement all over her clothes and mud and sweat on her face. Yet she still had managed to radiate beauty and grace.

_Clicks_

There was Lena Luthor shoveling some sand, picking up and carrying hollow blocks. There was Lena Luthor, rich and powerful, getting her hands dirty helping an organization build homes for the refugees.

_Clicks_

There was Lena Lena Luthor playing with the children in the community. There was Lena Luthor giving the little kids a piggy back ride. There was Lena Luthor smiling, running around with the little ones.

_Clicks_

And there was Lena Luthor staring right at the Camera after the children pointed at Kara. There was Lena Luthor smiling not only with her lips but her eyes as well.

_Clicks._

And Kara could have sworn right there and then that she had captured the most beautiful phenomenon that has ever existed. – Lena smiling. It was a beauty God has created and Kara and her camera were able to witness it.

Kara didn’t know if it was the shutter of the camera or it was her own heart beat that she heard. Either way, she looked at Lena who was waving and walking towards her once more and savored the life she sees through her lens.

“It’s unfair they’re on film. I can’t see them. I probably look like a mess.”

“Psssh, You look perfect!” Kara giggled and hoped Lena didn’t notice her slip up.

Lena tried to not make a big deal out of Kara’s comment and hoped she wasn’t blushing. This was Kara. Kara’s always like this to everyone. Lena tried to do a reality check on herself.

“This means so much to me Kara. You know I used to want to be a president too for this you know. To help people. Thank you for letting me do this.” Lena thanked her best friend. It was a surreal feeling helping people. It was more beautiful than she has ever imagined.

She wished she could do more. For the refugees. For the people in the community. For everyone. She wanted to help as much as she could. Today was one of the best days in Lena’s life. She felt so happy and god, the self-fulfillment of helping people is unexplainable. She didn’t think she could ever thank Kara enough for making all these possible.

“You know you can still have that dream, Lena. You are not you’re brother. You’ll be the best and smartest president our country will have. I know this because I know you. And you don’t need any position to help people. Look at you now. You help people not because you have some power but because you have the will and desire to. You have the heart to.”

“And that’s what makes you Lena Luthor.” Kara added.

Lena had never had friends like Kara before. Kara makes her feel things she’s scared to admit to herself and she has only felt like this once in her life before.

Back when she still had a friend behind a screen.

 

* * *

 

“Yesss! That’s my girl!!!” Sam jumped from her seat, raising her arms as she cheered when Alex scored a goal for their team. She cleared her throat, noticing her choice of pronoun. “Uh, Our. That’s our girl!”

Lena shook her head, hiding her smile. She can’t believe Sam actually thinks Lena doesn’t know about Alex and Sam. She’s a genius for fucks sake. Ofcourse, Lena knew.

She doesn’t ask Sam about it though. She figured Sam would tell her if she feels like it. Whatever Alex and Sam’s reasons are for keeping whatever they have, it was their reason and their relationship at that. Lena respected that.

Lena’s smile turned into a frown as soon as she noticed Kara. “Kara, you okay? You look pale.”

Kara was about to answer Lena when Alex scored another goal just at the game’s last second, leading their school to win the game tonight. Everyone including Sam, Lena and Kara jumped and cheered for their school’s team.

The three of them immediately ran down the bleachers and went to congratulate Alex.

“Alex!” Kara yelled excitedly. “Al-“

Alex dropped everything right there and then and caught Kara who just fainted.

“Oh my god, Kara. Kara?”

Lena had never been more worried her entire life. Her hands were shaking and heart beat was rising very rapidly. She felt like her own soul was leaving her body. She knew something was wrong. Kara was being less hyper than usual. She looked really pale awhile ago.  She should have brought Kara to the hospital. She should have.

They brought Kara to the clinic and the blonde thankfully woke up in no time. The blonde was met by three threatening pair of eyes. Alex was about to yell at her sister when Lena beat her to it.

“What were you thinking, Kara?! You should have told _me_ you weren’t feeling well! Something could have happened to you!”

“I forgot to eat dinner, okay. I was doing something.” Kara giggled. Lena looked so cute when she’s mad.

“You forgot what? How can you forget dinner, geez. I mean it’s you. You’re Kara Danvers who loves food more than anything else. What were you doing that could make you forget dinner?!”

“I was in my dark room, okay. I didn’t notice the time and I was late for the game already.”

“You should have eaten dinner.” Lena insisted, crossing her arms. She pull out her phone and typed something on it.

“What are you doing?” Kara wondered.

“I’m reminding myself to remind you to eat.” Lena showed Kara her reminders on her phone. A hint of worry appeared on Lena’s face. “You’re okay now though,  right? You feel better? Nevermind. You know what, you should eat something right now. I’ll go get my car. Stay here.”

Lena left frustrated because how can Kara forget to eat. Kara shouldn’t take her health for granted like that. If Kara couldn’t do that for herself then Lena might as well be the one to. Kara fainting really scared the fuck out of Lena.

“what? Are you gonna say something too?” Kara asked Alex, pouting.

Alex and Sam burst out laughing. Her sister shook her head trying to  stop herself to laugh but failed. “I’m sorry. Nope. Nope. Lena basically covered everything.”

////

“Here. Eat these. I’ll cook the rice.” Lena said, handing the bananas to Kara as she put their take out on the table.

“I thought you hated bananas?”

“Oh I still hate those monstrous fruits alright.” The brunette rolled her eyes just thinking about the taste of Bananas. It’s just that you love them and you’re always here so…”

Kara almost choked on her banana hearing that from Lena. God, how can she be around Lena if she keeps saying things like these to her. She tried to calm herself and changed the subject.

“Don’t respect bananas like that, MS. Luthor. They are delicious, okay. Do you actually know how to cook rice though?” Kara teased. She’s pretty sure Lena grew up with butlers and helpers.

“Excuse me.” Lena gasped exaggeratedly, throwing the apron at Kara. “I do know.”

“You do realize you don’t need an apron to cook rice, right? And really? If that’s true what’s the ratio of rice to the cups of water?” Kara questioned Lena with a teasing smirk, raising her eyebrows.

“1 is to 2, sweetie.” Lena crossed her arms, ready to win this battle. “And don’t look at me like that. Don’t think I forgot about you forgetting to eat dinner.”

Kara takes out her camera and snaps a photo of Lena. “Grumpy.”

Kara laughed immediately running to Lena’s room, locking herself in. She’s pretty sure Lena is running after.

 

* * *

 

“How’s your girlfriend?” Sam asked Lena as she arrived home late.

Lena didn’t bother to look up. She’s glad that it was Sam who she shared apartment with but sometimes Sam tease her too much. “Kara’s not my girlfriend. And she’s okay. Thank God.”

“You hear that?” Sam squinted her eyes and put a hand around her earlobe.

Lena frowned. “Hear what?”

“That!” Sam gestured her hand around the room. “That is the sound of a worried girlfriend.”

“Ugh!” Lena picked up the pillow on the sofa beside her and threw it to Sam. “I’m not her girlfriend, okay. She’s my friend. I don’t even like Kara that way.”

Sam caught the pillow, laughing. Obviously her friend is in denial.

“How can I like her that way?  Kara makes me so frustrated sometime. She can be stubborn. She likes bananas and she prefers Nutella than Reese. She loves pineapples on pizza. She makes me eat all of them and sometimes I do. But with hatred and contempt just so you know. She brings me doughnuts and potstickers and all these other stuff when I’m trying to be healthy and eat greeny food. All the chocolates and pistachio and this list of Disney movie she’s making me watch. I definitely-“

Lena rambled on about the things Kara and her don’t agree on. Until suddenly, her heart felt stinging and she’s nauseous because this can’t be happening. “-Oh my god! I like her. I like Kara _that_ way. I really really like Kara. This… Oh my god, Sam! What  do I do?! What do I do?”

_I like Kara._


End file.
